Baby, I Love You
by DoingTheUnstuck
Summary: The Cullens play the infamous game, Baby I Love You. Mostly ExB fluff.


Alright this is my second storyyyy! This one's pretty funny. It came to me in Teen Leaders, my group at the YMCA. We were playing ice breaker games, and the game we picked just happened to be Baby I Love You. I thought it would be hilarious to get the Cullens involved, since they are all so competitive. This little one shot is basically ExB fluff, but there is still a lot of that famous Cullen humour in it. Enjoy!

-Millie

* * *

"Alright, it's Bella's turn." Emmett said excitedly. We were currently playing Baby I Love You. In this particular game, the 'it' person goes up to another and says 'Baby I love You, Would you please smile?' And without laughing or smiling, they

have to respond with 'Baby I Love You, but I can't just smile.' If the person fails to not laugh/smile, they are the 'it' person. Now, that 'it' person can do anything to make them laugh, except touch them. I sighed and stood up. I looked around

the room at my family. Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and Edward (Esme and Carlisle had walked in the room, looked around at us sitting, and immediately left). "Go on, Bella." Emmett grinned. I let out a huge sigh. As I looked around to see who

could be my victim, an thought popped into my head. I let an evil grin play across my face. I looked to see Edward puzzled, and typically frustrated. Jasper sent a wave of confusion to me. Emmett was staring at me like I lost my nut. Alice had

probably foreseen it, because Rose and her were currently grinning at me. This was going to be fun. I walked over to Edward, stared him right in his eye, and said "Baby, I love you. Would you please smile?" Emmett and Jasper must have caught

on, because I could feel Emmett's laughter and Jasper's amusement. Edward blinked a few times and looked away. "Baby, I love you but I just can't smile," he responded. But I didn't give up. Instead, I turned myself so I was in Edward's face

again. "Please smile." I said, pleading. He blinked again, like he'd seen the sun for the first time. He moved the opposite way from me and said "No." I followed his face and turned myself to meet him. "Please? For me?" I almost begged. He

blinked, got a terrified look in his eye, and stuttered out another 'no.' I grinned wickedly. "Please, Edward? For me? I love you." Edward was now staring into space, looking like he'd seen a ghost (now who dazzles who). With that, the room

erupted into laughter. Emmett and Jasper were rolling on the floor, saying 'whipped boy, whipped boy, little Eddie's a whipped boy' while Rose and Alice flew backwards and out of their seats. I had to let out a small chuckle. Edward's face was

priceless. Then, I decided to tease him further. I pretended to get angry. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Answer me now!" He didn't respond. He just stared emptily and dumbfounded into space. I stamped my foot. "Fine! See if I care. I'm going

to Italy!" Emmett and Jasper howled with laughter. Alice and Rosalie fell through the floor into the basement. I pretended to stomp off to the door. Suddenly, I felt a strong pair of arms around my waist and lips at my ear. "You're not going

anywhere, Isabella Cullen." I inwardly shivered. Although our body temperatures were the same, he always gave me the chills. "Well seeing as you don't love me enough to smile, I'm going to Italy." I said angrily. His arms tightened around me,

keeping me from moving. "Now, if you go there, who will I go to Isle Esme with?" I heard a loud crash. Esme's coffee table was goner. I could only guess it was Emmett. I sighed and turned around in his arms to face him. "There are plenty of

other girls. I mean, there's still Tanya!" His eyes widened. I took that opportunity to squirm out of his arms. Edward's face might have been frozen, but his arms were not. They tightened around my waist, daring me to move. I sighed for the

billioneth time that day. Clearly, he had forgotten about my newborn strength. I pushed his arms down and ran out the door. I was tackled to the ground before I touched the forest. Edward straddled my hips. "What are you doing?" I said,

becoming quickly irritated. "Ruining your suicide attempt." His eyes bore down into mine. "Well maybe if someone would smile, I wouldn't have to attempt suicide!" I shouted loudly. I could hear howls of laughter from inside the house. Edward

didn't respond. He just bent down, with a smirk, and kissed me until my dead heart almost came to life. Then, his lips moved to my ear and whispered, "Baby, I love you. And I'm smiling." I let a wide grin cross my face. "I win." He lifted his head

up and before his lips touched mine he said, "You always do."


End file.
